Dossier: The Assassin
Thane Krios is a drell trained from childhood as an elite assassin, proficient in both long-range sniping kills and close infiltration. He has slowed his activities in recent years but is rumored to have a target on Illium. Acquisition After completing the misson on Horizon, The Illusive Man will give Shepard a dossier on Thane. Walkthrough Illium An asari concierge named Careena, accompanied by two LOKI Mechs, greets Shepard upon arrival on Illium. She informs Shepard that Liara T'Soni has paid for the Normandy's docking and administrative fees. Careena also states that Liara would like to speak with Shepard. Liara can be found near the trading floor. EDI advises Shepard that Liara may have information on Thane's location. Liara tells Shepard that Thane arrived a few days ago and his target is a corporate executive, Nassana Dantius. Shepard may be acquainted with Nassana depending on the choices made in Mass Effect. Thane contacted an asari named Seryna, who has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Shepard leaves Liara's offices and goes through the door at the base of the stairs. Shepard overhears a salarian talking about how he left the genetic data for the Kirosa family behind in the Dantius towers, referring to the Salarian Family Data assignment Seryna's office is under the shipping sign. Shepard learns that Seryna used to be head of security for Nassana. She found out that Nassana routinely engaged in assassinations of business rivals and government officials, as well as the death of her own sister. Seryna confronted Nassana and was fired for it. Thane learned about Nassana's security from Seryna. Nassana is in the penthouse of Tower One of the Dantius Towers. Seryna believes that Thane will likely infiltrate through the second tower which is still under construction. Seryna is helping Shepard because she believes it will give Thane a better chance at successfully assassinating Nassana. Seryna can take Shepard and her squad to the Dantius Towers. However, Shepard can only go to the Towers once and cannot return to the rest of Illium once at the Towers without first completing the mission. Dantius Towers Miranda would be good to have in the party, because she has Warp and Overload; there will be many enemies who are synthetic or who have biotic barriers. Seryna drops off Shepard at Tower Two. Mechs are seen shooting salarian workers. Two FENRIS Mechs and two LOKI Mechs immediately confront Shepard. To the left, Shepard can find Medi-gel and a terminal hackable for 4,800 credits. To the right is a wounded salarian worker. The worker will explain that Nassana sent the mechs to round up all the night workers to get rid of them immediately. He tells Shepard that an express elevator will take them to the upper floors and asks to find the other workers. Shepard can say "I'm sorry," for 2 Paragon points or "You're lucky," for 2 Renegade points. Shepard gets another 5 Paragon points for helping the salarian by either a Paragon interrupt or a dialogue option. Instead, Shepard can say "We're done here" for 2 more Renegade points. Shepard's group will then encounter Eclipse Vanguards, Eclipse Troopers, LOKI Mechs, and FENRIS Mechs. At the top of a ramp and past a door will be some Medi-gel and thermal clips. Throughout the level, there are often parallel corridors, so that Shepard may flank enemies. Shepard will eventually encounter an elevator door. Exploring the area near the elevator will uncover a rapid-fire Viper sniper rifle, power cells, and a terminal hackable for 4,200 credits. Shepard can bypass a nearby door to find some salarian workers, Daroth and Shelum. Shepard can get 2 Paragon or 2 Renegade points from the conversation. The salarians will tell Shepard that someone who was not an Eclipse mercenary locked them in the room. Also inside the room is Medi-gel and a locker with 3,000 credits. Once Shepard summons the elevator, everyone should be sent to cover. A krogan Bounty Hunter and two Eclipse Engineers will come out of the elevator. Shepard goes in the elevator and exits to find an Eclipse Trooper communicating with his superiors. Shepard interrupts to ask where is Thane. Morality points can be gained from the following conversation choices: *I need answers. (+2 Renegade) and, *I've got an offer (+2 Paragon) or Listen carefully (+2 Renegade) and, *Renegade interrupt (+5 Renegade) or Charm (+5 Paragon) or Intimidate (+5 Renegade). The Renegade interrupt results in the unfortunate Eclipse Trooper's defenestration. Lying on the ground near the elevator is a datapad with the Kirosa genetic database for the Salarian Family Data assignment. Shepard enters an open area with more Eclipse mercenaries and mechs. On the left side is a door. Bypassing the door reveals a nervous salarian with a gun, Telon. With most of the conversation choices, Telon will fall unconscious and his brother, Chesith, rushes to his aid. Morality points are gained through the following conversation choices: *Renegade interrupt (+5 Renegade) or Charm (+5 Paragon) or Intimidate (+5 Renegade), and *I don't think so (+2 Paragon) or Not that one (+2 Renegade) The conversation also nets 40 experience points. In the room are also a medkit and a PDA on a Eclipse mercenary corpse hackable for 6,000 credits. Nearby are power cells and a comm terminal. The comm terminal provides no rewards. Shepard goes up the ramp to the top floor of Tower Two, on which there are Eclipse Vanguards, 500 units of Element Zero, a medkit, and a weapons locker. Around the corner are more Eclipse Vanguards, Eclipse Troopers, LOKI Mechs, and an Eclipse Commando who has both a barrier and armor. Before the bridge will be a submachine gun upgrade, a medkit, and a PDA hackable for 12,000 credits. The bridge to Tower One is a long narrow walkaway that is ideal for sniper rifles. There is the usual assortment of Eclipse mercenaries and mechs. It is possible to use powers to knock enemies off for instant-kills. At the opposite end of the bridge are two stationary rocket drone. They start firing long before the become targetable. This presents problems in using squad powers or the missile launcher heavy weapon, because Shepard will often lock onto another target even if pointed at one of the rocket drones. After Shepard has cleared the bridges of enemies, another wave will appear on Tower One. Shepard enters through the door to Nassana's penthouse. Nassana asks Commander Shepard who hired Shepard to kill her. She disbelieves that Shepard is not there to kill her due to the recent rampage. Thane take advantage of the distraction and jumps down from above. He quickly and silently kills Nassana's guards and then Nassana herself. Thane then prays over Nassana's dead body. Shepard interrupts, saying that Nassana doesn't deserve prayers. Thane replies that the prayers are for him. Thane goes on to say that Shepard served as a valuable distraction for him. Shepard tries to recruit Thane for the suicide mission. He has little problem with being on a mission that will likely result in death, because he is dying. Thane agrees to work for Shepard for no charge. Normandy On the Normandy, Jacob is distrustful of Thane because he is essentially a mercenary. Thane asks to be quartered in a part of a ship that is dry. EDI appears to recommend the Life Support section. Thane is unperturbed by the presence of an AI. In the cockpit, Joker will comment about Thane's recruitment, "Oh, another dangerous alien aboard, Commander. Thanks. Why can't you collect coins or commemorative plates or something?" Enemies *Eclipse Trooper *Eclipse Vanguard *Eclipse Engineer *Eclipse Commando *Bounty Hunter *LOKI Mechs *FENRIS Mechs *Rocket Drone Mission Summary Recruited Thane Krios for the team, but medically questionable unless mission is resolved quickly. Legal representatives dealing with public damage to Dantius Towers. *Experience reward: 1000 *Credits: 60,000 **Cerberus Funding: 30,000 **Credits Found: 30,000 *Weapons: **Viper Sniper Rifle *Upgrades **Submachine Gun Damage (Microfield Pulsar) *Minerals **Element Zero: 500 Trivia *Jacob is dismissive of Thane because he is essentially a gun-for-hire. Ironically, Shepard may call Jacob a gun-for-hire in a earlier conversation with the Illusive Man. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Missions Category:Illium